


Running

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Lyra Tabris [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Double Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Ostagar (Dragon Age), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt, Warden Tabris (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Lyra Tabris dreams of Ostagar
Relationships: Duncan & Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Lyra Tabris [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127939
Kudos: 1





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 4 - running

She dreams about Ostagar. 

About what ifs.

About running down flights of stairs, through the halls of the tower, back to the battle. Running down to the fields, following Alistair's yells and wide arcs of his sword cutting through darkspawn. Running in the way of dreams, where everyone around her is in slow motion. She dodges claws and blocks the swing of swords like it's nothing. Her shield bashes send enemies in her path flying back, and the way is clear before her. If she run fast enough she can reach Duncan, reach the King, even reach Loghain himself and prevent the retreat all together. They can change things, fix things. They just have to keep running. She calls for Alistair but the path before suddenly expands. As fast and she runs her feet don't seem to carry her closer. 

She always wakes, heart pounding, before she manages to reach Duncan. 

She says a prayer for him the next day. It can't hurt, and his spirit deserves to find what peace it can. To Andraste or whatever spirits may be watching, she sends out her wishes, before rising to wash away the sweat and wait for her heart to calm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy DragonAgeDay everyone!


End file.
